In the Eyes of the Media
by madkin
Summary: Beck and Jade after college in the eyes of the media. /"We heard that you were caught kissing a girl. Is this true?" Beck laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah. I was at a coffee house and some paparazzi came out of nowhere and started taking pictures." Larry looks around. "Actually I think we have a picture of you two. Can we bring that up?"
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of the characters or anything else._

A/N: Hey! I'm really excited to share this with you guys. I don't think it's my best work, but I love the idea and I hope you guys will love it too. For any of you interested I have a twitter (madkin18) and an ask fm / madkin18 if you guys want to ask me anything. R&R :)

* * *

Up and coming star Beck Oliver will be sitting down with us later to talk about his new film _Only In Autumn. _Stick around!

"Introducing hollywood's latest heartthrob, Beck Oliver!" Beck walked out onto the stage waving to the audience.

"Beck! Nice to have you here." Larry gestured to the brown leather chair beside him.

Beck sat down. "Thanks for having me."

"Thanks for being here. I gotta ask you how is all this new attention? I mean this is your first big movie role and it's a big success."

"Well, having the movie be so popular is great. I mean we, the cast and crew, all worked so hard on it, so it's fantastic."

"Right. Of course, but how's the spotlight?"

"Well," he laughs, "It's definitely new. I'm getting used to the paparazzi and having fans stop me for pictures and autographs."

"We heard that you were caught kissing a girl. Is this true?"

Beck laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, yeah. I was at a coffee house and some paparazzi came out of nowhere and started taking pictures."

Looks around. "Actually I think we have a picture of you two. Can we bring that up?" Both men look at Beck wrapped around a pale brunette. "So who is she? Girlfriend?"

Beck nodded "Jade West. We've been together about eight years now."

"Jade, you said?" Beck nodded. " And eight years, wow. You two live together?"

"We do."

"And what does she do?"

"She's an actress. She's been auditioning for theater."

"That's great. And we'll be back with Beck right after this break."

* * *

_ WickedWest_

_Go see Only In Autumn. NOW._

* * *

_ lil'red_

_Congrats BeckOliver!_

* * *

_ AndreHarris_

_ BeckOliver congrats, man_

* * *

_ ToriVega_

_Everyone go see Only In Autumn! My friend BeckOliver is in it._

* * *

Beck Oliver was caught leaving Jet Brew early this morning with long-time girlfriend, Jade West. The two were spotted looking cozy as they walked back to their apartment together. We hear the pair was nice enough to make small talk with the paparazzi. Apparently the couple are high school sweethearts. Tell us what you think below. Are you a Bade supporter or should Beck find a new girl?

* * *

"Beck! Beck! How are you and Jade?"

Beck let a laugh escape. "We're good."

"What's so funny, Beck?"

"You guys love to ask about her." Beck checked for cars before crossing the street. The paparazzi weren't too far ahead. Beck took out his phone and checked the screen. "Hey, baby. No, I haven't seen it. I remember. I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this. I know. Love you."

"Who was that?" Beck rolled his eyes behind his dark sunglasses.

"Jade."

"Sounds like you have plans tonight? Going on a date? Something special?"

"A friend of ours, Cat Valentine, is debuting in her first play tonight. We're going out to support her." Beck paused in front of the building door. "I gotta go, guys."

"Nice talking to you, Beck!"

* * *

_ lil'red_

_Thank you for coming all the way out to New York._

_You guys are the best friends a Cat could have. #besties_

_ WickedWest BeckOliver ToriVega _

_ RobbieS AndreHarris_

* * *

"Beck! Beck! Jade! Over here!"

"What?" Jade growled.

"How are you guys this morning?"

Beck squeezed Jade's hand before answering, "We're fine. It's a little early."

"Can't you vultures wait until we get our coffee?" Jade's hand twitched toward her bag, where her favorite scissors weren't hidden.

"Babe," Beck hissed.

"What?!" Beck kept his look firm and eventually Jade gave a loud sigh.

"Any new movies, Beck?"

"Nothing I can talk about." Beck smiled and wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulders. He whispered something into her ear and a small smile replaced the scowl.

"Do you two have any plans for the day?"

"It's our day off. We're just gonna spend it together." Beck opened his mouth, but Jade dragged him into the coffee shop before any sounds could be made.

* * *

"Jadey, look!" Cat tugged on her best friends arm. "Paparazzi! Let's go say hi." Cat bounced on her heels as she tugged on her best friend's arm.

"No."

"Pleaseee." Cat widened her eyes the way she had learned from Jade.

"No." Jade swept her sunglasses on and looked everywhere but the redhead.

"Pweeaaseee." Jade always said the second step was a pouty lip.

"Fine." Cat took Jade by her lace-clad arm and dragged her to the men with cameras.

"Hi! I'm Cat, but not like the animal. Jadey's living with me while she's in New York."

"Jade, how's Beck?"

"Fine."

"How is it to be away from him?" Jade clenched her fingers around her purse strap.

"It's fine."

"Beck calls every night and Jadey stays up for hours talking with him."

"Oh, yeah?" The paparazzi smirked. He liked this redhead.

"Uh-huh and Beck flies out here every weekend and watches our performances and then they lock themselves in Jadey's room." Cat bobbed her head.

"Cat!"

"Whaty?"

"Stop!" Jade hissed with a tight grip on the redhead's wrist.

"Aw, come on. Let the girl talk."

"We're leaving." Jade veered Cat towards the closest store. "In, now."

"Have fun shopping."

* * *

_ lil'red_

_ WickedWest BeckOliver #Oops_

* * *

Jade West was spotted shopping with Cat Valentine. The girls have recently booked a play together in New York, but our sources tell us Cat went to high school with both Jade and Beck. While the two were out Cat told paparazzi some interesting tidbits concerning our favorite couple. Beck calls every night and the long distance isn't stopping these two love birds. Cat says Beck flies out every weekend for a rendezvous with his girlfriend.

* * *

"Hey, Beck! How are things going?" Beck watched as the paparazzi ran in front of him, stopped to talk to him and then run ahead again.

"Fine."

"How's Jade?" Beck blinked as a few flashes went off. He didn't have his sunglasses for protection.

"She's good." A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Almost nine years."

"Did you hear about what Cat Valentine told some paparazzi." Beck nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you upset that a friend of yours talked about your sex life with your girlfriend on camera? Is Jade?"

Beck took a deep breath. "Cat is a good friend of ours."

"But are you mad?" The guy persisted.

"This is my stop. Nice talking to you." Beck hurried inside to the studio set.

* * *

Beck Oliver seen with up and coming actress Tori Vega! The two reportedly had lunch together and then went their separate ways. Witnesses say that the two were very close. Where was Beck's girlfriend of eight years? We don't think she'd like this very much. Comment below!

* * *

"Jade! Jade! How is dating hollywood's latest heartthrob?"

Jade sent a quick glare to the paparazzi aiming the video camera at her. "Like it's been for the last nine years."

"Did you hear about Beck's dinner with Tori Vega? Are you concerned Beck might be cheating on you?"

"They had lunch," Jade snapped before slipping her black sunglasses on. Idiot paparazzi.

* * *

_ WickedWest_

_Everyone stop asking if my boyfriend is cheating on me!_

* * *

An extra on Beck Oliver's new movie reports massive fight between Beck and his off-screen lover, Jade West. Rumors have it she found him with his on-screen romance, Tori Vega, in a compromising position. Is this couple over? Or do you think they'll work through Beck's infidelity? Vote below on whether Jade should forgive him!

* * *

"Beck Oliver, everybody!" The applause died down as Larry asked, "How are you?"

"I'm doing good."

"We heard that you've been having some relationship trouble." Beck curled his hand into a fist before unclenching it to run it through his fluffy hair. "Is it true? Are you and the beautiful Jade West having some problems?"

Beck gritted his teeth. "We're fine."

"Jade tweeted:_ ' WickedWest_

_Everyone stop asking if my boyfriend is cheating on me!'_ Is there anything to that?"

"People love to make stuff up. It's entertaining. Neither Jade or I have cheated."

"But we heard that you stopped filming for a week after the rumors broke."

"We did take a break in filming, but it had nothing to do with the rumors. It was important for Jade and I to spend some time together and see some friends. Everyone was really understanding."

"Well, this business is tough. Long hours, lots of travel, paparazzi, rumors."

"It's not easy, but I love what I do and the fans are really great. I know Jade loves it too."

"I get lots of fans asking, is there ever a chance you and your girlfriend would do a project together? And is she still working in New York?"

"We've talked about it before. And her play just wrapped and she's back in LA."

"And on that note we'll be right back. Stay tuned!"

* * *

Tori Vega was seen walking around the LA streets yesterday morning in sunglasses uncannily similar to teen heartthrob Beck Oliver's. Lately Beck has been suffering from paparazzi flashes since he lost his aviator sunglasses. Well, we think we found them! They're on up-and-coming actress and pop singer, Tori Vega. What do you guys make of this new tidbit?

* * *

Beck Oliver reportedly chased Jade West through LAX late last night. Jade was flying back from her two day trip to New York. Witnesses say Beck was waiting for her with a cup of coffee, but that she walked right past him. Videos of Beck calling after Jade as she walks through the airport are showing up everywhere. Some witnesses say that Jade hissed at Beck when he finally caught up to her. All doesn't seem right in paradise. Seems Beck lied on his interview with Larry Shark last week about things being just fine.

* * *

"Beck! Beck! Where are you going?"

"Visiting a friend." Beck stuck both hands in his coat pockets after pulling his hood up to cover his face.

"Tori Vega? Are you cheating on Jade?"

"No," Beck growled as he stopped and called a taxi over.

* * *

"Jade! Jade, are you still dating Beck Oliver?" Flashes went off every few seconds as Jade walked through the street.

"Go away."

"We heard he's been seeing Tori Vega. Do you think he's cheating on you?" One of the guys in front shouted at her.

"Stop following me!"

"Have you moved out of the apartment you two share?" This voice came from behind her.

"If you don't stop following me I'm going to call the cops."

"At least tell us if you're still dating him."

Jade glared at the three guys with cameras while she took out her phone. "Hello? Yeah, these three guys won't stop following me."

* * *

Jade West was recorded calling the police yesterday afternoon when paparazzi wouldn't leave her alone. Rumors suggest that they were asking about her relationship with teen heartthrob Beck Oliver. Watch out paparazzi!

* * *

"Tori! Tori! Are you having an affair with Beck Oliver?"

"Tori! Have you apologized to Jade?"

"Tori! Tori! Is Beck going to leave Jade for you?"

"We didn't sleep together!" Tori huffed as she swept her hair out of her face. Her cheeks went bright red right before she ran into Beckrock Recording Studio.

* * *

ToriVega

_A lot of u guys have been asking how I could get_

_involved w/ a taken guy. I want all my fans to _

_know nothing happened. Beck has been faithful _

_to Jade & I've seen how much he loves her._

* * *

Tori Vega is finally speaking out about the rumors of an illicit affair between her and actor Beck Oliver. She claims nothing has ever happened. Her latest tweet on the subject suggests maybe Tori ships Bade. Or is it all for publicity? Comment below telling us what you think of this crazy triangle.

* * *

_ BeckOliver_

_Jade & I are still together. Please respect our _

_privacy._

* * *

"Beck!"

"Larry!" Beck kicked the odd voice Larry made saying his name.

"It's great to have you on. What is this? Your third time on the show?"

"Something like that."

"The premiere of your new movie was last night, wasn't it?" Larry sorted through a few pictures in front of him.

"It was. Everyone had a great time and the fans seemed to love it." Beck smiled at the crowd as they screamed. He even gave a little wave.

"And did you bring anyone with you?"

"I went alone." Beck held his breath as he waited.

"I have to come out and ask you because there have been a lot of rumors lately and everyone's wondering, what's going on between Jade and you? Is there anything going on with Tori Vega?"

"Jade and I are still together. Tori is not part of my relationship with Jade. Nothing has ever happened between Tori and I."

"We have a tweet from Tori on her official account denying any affair. And we also have one from you asking your fans to respect your privacy." Beck nodded along. "Is there anything you want to add or tell your fans?"

"I want to ask the media to leave us alone. Jade doesn't like people asking if she's being cheated on and I know that Tori must be worried about how this will affect her career. I certainly don't like people doubting my loyalty to my girlfriend."

"You heard it here. Beck Oliver denying an affair and asking everyone to please leave him alone."

* * *

Jade West and Beck Oliver were seen boarding a plane to New York together early this morning. This is the first time that the two have been seen together in public for months. Our sources say the couple stayed close. Some sources are saying Jade was dressed in one of Beck's plaid shirts. Tell us what you make of the couple's recent outing.

* * *

_ lil'red_

_Favorite people in the whole world _

_ WickedWest BeckOliver ToriVega #besties_

* * *

Our sources tell us that Jade West, Beck Oliver, and Tori Vega are all visiting a close friend of theirs in New York this week. An affair between Beck and Tori is starting to seem unlikely considering recent developments. What do you think?

* * *

Just as rumors of an affair between Tori Vega and Beck Oliver were dying down the two were seen at a coffee shop late last night. The two appeared to be in a heated discussion. Beck's girlfriend, Jade West, was nowhere to be seen. Affair or no?

* * *

"Please, move. Give her some room." Jade waited as her bodyguard cleared a line through the flashing lights.

"Jade! Is Beck going to leave you?"

"Jade! Jade! Do you think Tori is having an affair with your boyfriend?"

"Step back!" Jade picked up her pace.

"Jade! Why are you staying with a cheater?"

"Move away!"

"Jade! Jade! Jade!" She could still hear them yelling after her through the car door.

* * *

The love triangle between heartthrob Beck Oliver and Tori Vega and Jade West has forced Jade to hire a bodyguard. We've heard his name is Mark. What do you guys think about Jade's new employee?

* * *

_ ToriVega_

_Please leave us alone. There's no affair._

* * *

"Beck! Are you cheating?" Beck pulled his hood up.

"Beck! Beck! Why not just leave Jade?"

"What's with all the secrets?" He squatted his eyes as cameras flashed. Even with sunglasses the flashes were harsh.

"Beck! Do you love Tori?"

"Will you ever admit to the affair?"

"Beck!" He ducked into the side entrance of the hotel building. New York paparazzi were crazy.

* * *

_ lil'red_

_There's no affair. Beck & Jade are in love._

_Its my fault there are rumors. #sosorry_

_ WickedWest BeckOliver ToriVega_

* * *

A new development in Hollywood's most recent love triangle is from a close friend of Beck Oliver, Tori Vega, and Jade West. Cat Valentine, best known for her role in _13 _with Jade_,_ claims that she was at fault for the rumors of an affair. Is this another ploy or the truth? Do you believe her?

* * *

Cat Valentine's been experiencing a new type of media since her latest tweet accepting the responsibility for all the affair rumors that have been circulating in the media for the last few months . She was seen leaving the hospital two days ago. There's been no statement on why she was there.

* * *

_ lil'red_

_I'm not lying_

* * *

"Cat! Cat! How are you at fault?" Flashes were going off a mile a minute. "Cat! Is Beck mad at you? What about Jade?"

Cat pulled her jacket tighter around herself. "Cat! Why were you in the hospital?"

"Cat! Cat! Is your tweet a lie?" Cat took some deep breaths and kept her head ducked down until she reached her apartment building.

* * *

_ WickedWest_

_Leave lil'red alone! #iownscissors #andiveseenthescissoring_

* * *

_ lil'red_

_A lot of you guys have been asking_

_questions & I want to answer them now._

_I'll be doing a live chat tomorrow, 2:00EST_

* * *

Cat Valentine has finally promised to reveal what every teenager around the country has been dying to know. Tune in later today to finally hear about the Oliver-West-Vega triangle.

* * *

Sources from all over are telling us that Cat Valentine was rushed to the hospital a few hours ago. No statement has been released by the actress, her management, or family and friends. The answers we've been waiting for won't be coming anytime soon. Do you think she's faking? Vote and comment below.

* * *

"Cat Valentine was rushed to the hospital the morning of the 8th. Her condition is stable now and she will be released in a few days. About six months ago she was diagnosed with stage 2 breast cancer and has been undergoing treatment ever since. I have a personal quote that I've been told to read for you all. It says, 'I'm so sorry to all my fans and all of Jadey, Beck, and Tori's fans. Beck and Tori were being the best, best friends by keeping my secret. I'm so sorry that Jadey found out the way she did. There was never any affair.'" The doctor cleared his throat as he glanced at the flashing cameras. He would never be able to understand how those actors could live their lives with these cameras in their faces every minute, but he supposed they weren't living their lives in front of the cameras. The media made up an entirely new life for them.


	2. Author's Note

Someone reviewed asking if this story was based off of khay's story iSpeak and I wanted to address them, but they left an anonymous review. It's not based of of khay's story at all. I didn't recognize the name of the story, so I looked it up and I have read the story before, but I promise this idea wasn't taken or even inspired by it. I always mention when one of my stories was inspired by someone else's. I can see how iSpeak and In the Eyes of the Media have a few similar aspects, but I think they're pretty different in style and plot.


End file.
